1408 Alkimista a Szobában
by Rit as Shadow
Summary: Az egyik kedvenc filmem, a 1408 által készült FMA horror fanfiction. Mi lenne, ha Edward Elricet zárnák be egy hotelszobába, ahol minden, de minden meg akarja ölni...? 18 , minden. Remélem, tetszik, és igyekszem folytatni.
1. Küldetés

Fülledt, napos idő volt azon a késő nyári délutánon, mikor Edward nem valami jó kedvvel haladt az Államiak Főhadiszállása felé. Nem elég, hogy nyáron, délután kirángatják a lakásáról, még küldetést is akarnak neki adni. De miért pont neki, és miért pont most?! Nincs más katona, aki el tudna végezni egy ilyen feladatot? Csak Őt bírják ezzel zaklatni?  
- Mit várok Mustangtól? – fortyogott magában, fogait csikorgatva. – Csak ilyen fene meleg ne lenne...  
Hisz' hiába volt nyár, Ő akkor sem mutatkozhatott egy szál rövid ujjúban! Nem szereti, ha a karja miatt megbámulják, bár ha ezt el akarja kerülni, akkor meg melege kell, hogy legyen a hosszú pólóban... így is, úgy is szenved – bár ebbe már jó ideje beletörődött. Most leginkább azért volt ideges, amiért képesek voltak _nyáron _elrángatni otthonról, holmi küldetés miatt...  
_A sereg csahosa vagyok, mindig ugrásra készen kell állnom, bármikor megránthatják a pórázt – _jutott ismét erre a következtetésre. Bár keserű volt a szája íze emiatt, de muszáj volt. Igaz, az öccse teste már meg volt, Ő még mindig az államiakhoz tartozott. Mindenesetre annak örült, hogy Alt nem keverik bele, had élvezze legalább Ő a nyarat, bár már így is lassan vége lesz.  
Észre sem vette, mikor ért az épület elé, már szinte ösztönösen lépett be a kapun, s indult a felettese irodája felé. Az ajtaja már eleve nyitva volt – bizonyára szellőztették –, Roy pedig az asztalnál ült, félig kigombolt egyenruhában, kimerülten lapozgatva egy-két aktát. A szőke beléptére érdektelenül felpillantott, majd biccentett köszönésképpen, és visszatért az irataihoz.  
Ed szó nélkül ledobta magát a kanapéra, és várt. Türelmetlenül dobolt a karfán az ujjaival, szeme sarkából az Ezredest leste, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy egyhamar el akarja kezdeni a beszédet.  
- Látom, túlórázik rendesen – szólalt meg végül Ő először, idegesen.  
- Nem mintha sok választásom lenne – morogta válaszként a férfi, és sóhajtva becsukta az egyik aktát, majd felállt. Felemelt az asztaláról egy rongyot, s azzal törölgetve homlokát pillantott a Fullmetalra. – De azért te se örülj, nem úszod meg munka nélkül...  
- De miért pont én...? – kérdezte gúnyosan, szinte magától.

Mustang elengedte a füle mellett a kérdést, legalább is nem válaszolt. Az egyik fiókban kezdett matatni, s kis idő multán egy elég vaskos mappát dobott az asztalára.  
- A Dolphin Hotel – kezdte a küldetése ismertetését az Ezredes, miközben kiemelt az iratok közül néhány fotót. – Öreg, de elég módos egy szálloda, éjjel-nappal, télen-nyáron majdnem minden szobáját kiadja, kivéve egyet. A feladatod az, hogy megszállj benne.  
- El kell mennem egy nyavalyás hotelbe, csak azért, mert nem adnak ki benne egy szobát?! – hitetlenkedett a szőke indulatosan, felpattanva ültéből, s a felettese asztalára csapott.  
- Még nem mondtam el mindent – mosolygott keserűen az Ezredes, s visszarakva a képeket a mappába Edward elé tolta. – Ezt majd olvasgasd át alaposabban.  
Ed valamivel nyugodtabban, kissé flegmán pillantott a mappára, majd felemelte, s a hóna alá csapva visszaült a kanapéra. Kérdőn fürkészte Royt, aki hátradőlt a székében, s látszólag a megfelelő szavakat kereste.  
- Abban a szobában – kezdte lassan – jó páran meghaltak, köztük az egyik katonánk is. Nemrég küldtük oda, s alig töltött el ott egy órát, kivetette magát az ablakon – vagy kilökték.  
- Meghaltak? – kérdezte gyanakodva a szőke. – Mármint, megölték Őket?  
- Lehetséges – felelte Mustang. – Legalább is, ezt akarjuk kideríteni.  
- Aha. És azért engem küld oda, mert azt szeretné, hogy elpatkoljak?  
- Egész jó ötlet – mosolyodott el a férfi. – De semmi ilyenről nincs szó. Az egyik legkiválóbb alkimistánk vagy, Edward, és alkimistát még nem küldtünk oda.  
- Szóval kísérleti alany vagyok, „egy alkimista megmenekül-e a rejtélyes gyilkostól, aki a szobában tanyázik" – forgatta a szemeit gúnyosan Ed, és a papírokat kezdte nézegetni, amelyeket a mappából szedett elő. – Nagyszerű!  
- Nem is biztos ez a gyilkosos dolog – húzódott gúnyos oldalmosollyá Roy szája. – Egyesek szentül meggyőződnek arról, a szoba veszi rá az embereket, hogy öljék meg magukat.  
- Ó, egy szellemjárta szoba! Hú – ingatta a fejét hitetlenkedve a szőke, s kényelmesen hanyatt dőlt, az egyik képet nézegetve. Magas, régimódi épületet ábrázolt, éjszaka, kivilágítva, alulról fotózva.  
- Ez is előfordulhat, de...  
- Nem hiszek a szellemekben – vágta rá Edward színtelenül.  
- A homunculusokban sem hittünk, még is léteztek – mondta az Ezredes.  
- Jó, de ez más, a szellemek hihetetlenebbek.  
- A homunculusok is ugyanilyen hihetetlennek tűntek annakidején.  
- Hagyjon már békén a homunculusokkal! – csattant fel gúnyosan a szőke. – Ez különben is nagyon más, a homunculusoknak tudományos alapja van! Szellemek, kísértetek nem léteznek!  
- Ki mondta, hogy feltétlenül szellemnek kell lennie annak a valaminek, ami ott van? – kérdezte elgondolkodóan Roy.  
- Jó, akkor megtenné, kérem, hogy értelmesebben fogalmaz?! – indulatoskodott Edward.  
- Nehéz, ha magam is csak találgatok – felelte Mustang. – Halkabban is beszélhetnél, nyitva van az ajtó, minden kihallatszik, különben is meleg van, ne pattogj.  
Ed csak gyilkos pillantást küldött a felettese felé, de nem szólt, csak hümmögött.  
- Azt ajánlom, tanulmányozd azt az aktát, talán több van benne, mint amit én tudok most mondani – mondta még Roy, a mappára bökve Ed ölében.

- Jó – felelte érdektelenül az Acél, s az iratköteg vastagságát kezdte figyelni. – Pontosabban, mikor is kell odamennem?  
- Holnap, legkésőbb este.  
- Már holnap?! – akadt ki megint. – Legalább a szoba le van foglalva a számomra...?  
- Nincs – kezdte Roy, s látva, hogy Ed már kezdene kiborulni, leintette. – De ne aggódj, szabad a szoba, senki sincs benne, bármikor megkaphatod – már ha kiadják...  
- Ezt meg hogy érti?!  
- Nem nagyon akarják kiadni senkinek. Ám a törvény szerint kötelesek rá, ha szabad a szoba, szóval ne aggódj – pillantott az Ezredes nyugodtan az időközben már az ajtónál álló Elricre. Amaz bólintott, s már éppen indult volna kifelé, ha Roy nem szól még utána.  
- Ja, és ne felejtsd el a jelentést!  
- Diktafon – felelte kurtán a szőke. Mustang bólintott, s intett, mire Edward köszönés nélkül távozott.

A hazafelé vezető úton végig bosszankodott, és átkozta Royt a hülyeségei miatt. Még egy ilyen elmebeteg feladatot! Még hogy elátkozott szoba... ostobaság. De arra csak nem válaszolt az Ezredes, miért pont Őt választotta.

Olyan öt óra körül lehetett, mikor belépett a házba, melyet Alphonse-zal közösen laktak. Kulcsot kellett használnia, az ajtó zárva volt, az öccse vásárolni ment – legalább is a nappali asztalon hagyott üzenetben ez állt. Sóhajtva dobta a kanapéra a számára érdektelen mappát, s Ő is levetette magát mellé.  
Valahonnan az ágy alól előhalászta könyvét, melyet már háromszor kiolvasott, de negyedszer is neki akart állni, holott már fújta kívülről az egészet. Ám most fel sem fogta a szavaknak az értelmét. Gondolatai folyamatosan a különös szoba körül jártak. Kezdett egyre érdekesebbé válni számára ez az egész, végül is, ki hallott már egy... _gyilkos szobáról?_ Nem mintha hitt volna ebben az egész ügyben, de azért érdekelni... érdekelte. Igen, érdekelte az a szoba.  
Becsapta a könyvét, visszatolta a kanapé alá, és a mappa után kapott. Fényképek, iratok, feljegyzések egyvelege, s mindegyik a Dolphin Hotelről, vagy arról a bizonyos szobáról.  
- Tizennégy nulla nyolc... – motyogta magának az egyik jegyzetet nézegetve. – Furcsa egy szobaszám...  
Az egyik iratköteg a Dolphin keletkezéséről, múltjáról szólt, az elért sikereiről, reklámjairól, meg az effajta dolgokról. Megtudta például, hány méter magas, hány szobája van, az eddigi igazgatóit, és a többi. Nem mintha ez annyira érdekelte volna, de hát ismernie kell a megfigyelt épület tulajdonságait...  
Még egy jó pár unalmasabb papírt átnézett, amiből kibogarászta, merre is van ez a Dolphin Hotel – valahol a Central külvárosában, egy forgalmasabb utcában. Nem volt annyira messze, de gyalog nem indulhatott útnak, hacsak nem akart egész nap gyalogolni.  
Még fél óra érdektelen böngészés után már azon volt, hogy föladja, mert lassacskán már az alvás határán volt, elért a legvastagabb, legérdekesebb részhez – a halálesetekhez.  
Semmit sem sejtve nyúlt a legtetején lévő dokumentumért. Két fénykép volt benne; az egyik egy régies, hatvan körüli öregurat ábrázolt, a másik fotón, amihez egy feljegyzés is tartozott, ugyanez a férfi, csak holtan; vértócsában feküdt a sarokban, őszes haja ragacsosan meredt minden irányba, szemüvege eltörten, nyakán pedig mély vágás, körülötte furcsa, roncsolódott sebekkel.  
_... elvágta a nyakát, majd egy régi varrógéppel akarta újra összevarrni magát, de idő előtt elvérzett.  
_Edward lélegzete is elállt, ahogyan a képre, majd a feliratra meredt, majd száját húzva olyan messzire tolta el magától, amennyire csak tudta, s többet rá sem pillantott.

- Ez azért már durva – jegyezte meg magának suttogva. Számított az ilyenre, de azért ez már tényleg túlzás volt. Sóhajtott, s mindenre felkészülve nyúlt a következő jegyzetért. Fiatal nő...  
_... betörte az ablakot, majd annak egyik szilánkjával felvágta az ereit.  
_Ed elfintorodott, s ezt is félrerakta. – Sok idióta...  
A harmadik és negyedik áldozat hasonló volt – mindketten családos férjek voltak, s mindkettő kivetette magát az ablakon.  
A következő kép egy idős nőt ábrázolt.  
_... agyonütötte magát az asztali lámpával._  
A szőke megint csak fintorgott. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ezekkel a mesékkel csak a gyilkosságokat palástolják, és a „gonosz szoba" legendát próbálják élethűvé tenni, de akkor is rémisztő volt.  
Mindenre készen fordult hátra, mikor a bejárati ajtón kattant a zár, de csak az öccse lépett be. A haja víztől csöpögött, karjaiban barna, tömött zacskót tartott, s zavartan vigyorgott. – Szia, Bátyó...  
- Merre voltál ennyi ideig? – kérdezte a szőke, s visszatért a csöppet abnormális esetek olvasgatásához.

- Egyrészt vásároltam – mosolygott Al. – Másrészt sétáltam egyet. Jól esett az eső.  
Edward az ablakra pillantott; tényleg esett. Furcsa volt látni a kánikula után, de tényleg eső potyogott. Egyetértően hümmögött, s újra a papírokat kezdte nézegetni.  
_Középkorú nő, felakasztotta magát._  
- Honnan szerzett kötelet...? – motyogta magának. – Nem hiszem, hogy rendszeresen magánál tart egyet...  
Alphonse érdeklődve pillantott a bátyjára, lepakolt, majd szerzett egy törölközőt, s a vizet kezdte felitatni vele a hajából.  
_Fiatal férfi, a kádba fojtotta magát.  
_- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte az öccse, és a kanapé mögé lépett.  
- Dolgozom – felelte Ed kurtán.  
- Nyáron?  
- Egy kutyának mindig ugrásra készen kell állnia, legyen akármilyen évszak is – morogta válaszként, fel sem nézve egy papírból, ami épp egy öreg nő öngyilkosságát írta le részletesebben.  
Al pislogott, egy ideig hallgatott, de azután sóhajtott, s ismét megszólalt.  
- Mi a baj, Bátyó?  
Edward lehunyta a szemeit, s egy kis időre félrerakta a papírokat. – Majd mesélek, miután ezeket sikeresen elolvastam, jó?  
Alphonse bólintott, a bátyja pedig ismét olvasásba kezdett. Próbálta meglesni a válla fölött, min fintorog ennyire, de túl kicsi és túl kacifántos betűkkel volt teleírva a lap, hogy innen el tudja olvasni.  
- Majd megnézhetem? – kérdezte végül.  
- Nem ajánlom – vágta rá rögtön Ed, miközben egy véres fényképet tanulmányozott. – Nyugi, Al, mondom, majd elmagyarázom, mi van...  
- Jó – bólintott az öcs megszeppenten. – Enni azért kérsz?  
- Nincs étvágyam.  
Alphonse megint csak bólintott, s kicsit meglepetten ment vissza a konyhába. Nem tudta, mit csinál a bátyja, de azt sejtette, hogy nincs jó kedvében.  
Edward megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy a nagy részén már túl van, de már elege volt. Végül is, mi a jó abban, ha bemagolja az összes halálesetet? Az csak arra jó, hogy lesokkolja, és hogy elfelejtse őket. Mustang úgy se fogja kikérdezni, kötve hiszi, hogy az Ezredes is végiglapozgatta ezeket.  
Sóhajtva hátravetette a fejét, és félredobta a papírokat. Jó rég evett, de most tényleg úgy érezte, hogy egy falat se menne le a torkán. Az iratok után nyúlt, kicsit rendezgette őket, s képestül, jegyzetestül visszarakta a mappába. Csak a címet, és az elérhetőséget tartalmazó feljegyzést hagyta elől.  
Feltápászkodott a kanapéról, és a konyha felé csoszogott, ahol az öccse már érdeklődve várta, szendvicset majszolva.  
- Holnap egy hotelben kell töltenem az éjszakát – tért rögtön a lényegre színtelenül.  
- Hogy-hogy? – érdeklődött az öccse.

- Van egy nyavalyás szálló, abban egy nyavalyás szoba, amiben már egy jó páran meghaltak – mondta. – És természetesen nekem kell kiderítenem, mi folyik odabent.  
- Melyik ez a szálló? – kérdezte Al.  
- Dolphin Hotel.  
Alphonse egy pillanatra megdermedt. – És... melyik szoba?  
- 1408 – felelte Ed színtelenül, ám ahogy kimondta, az öccse mintha megijedt volna.  
- Be ne tedd oda a lábad! Az a szoba meg van átkozva!  
- Ne gyere már Te is ezzel, Al... Ilyesmi dolgok nem léteznek!  
- De Bátyó! Senki sem bírja ott egy óránál tovább!  
- Honnan veszel Te ilyeneket?! Tudom jól, hányan haltak már meg ott, és ismerem ezeket a hülye meséket is, amiket kitalálnak róla. Tuti gyilkosság, csak ezekkel a baromságokkal akarják fedezni magukat... Honnan hallottál Te erről? – morogta Ed.  
- Egyszer összefutottam valakivel, aki ott dolgozik... – felelte halkan Alphonse. – Bátyó, ezek igaz, megtörtént dolgok! Nem engedem, hogy odamenj!  
- Maradjál már, Alphonse! – fakadt ki Ed, türelmét veszítve. – Te komolyan hiszel ezekben?! Nekem ezt a feladatot adták, ez a munkám, most csak azért, mert jössz itt nekem a hülyeségeiddel, nem fogok itthon maradni!  
Al nem válaszolt rögtön, csak lesütötte a tekintetét. Egy ideig figyelte a cipőjét, s csak azután szólalt meg halkan. – Én csak nem akarom, hogy bajod essen.  
Edward sóhajtott, s miután sikeresen lecsillapodott, megsimogatta öccse fejét. – Ha akarjuk, ha nem, nekem oda kell mennem.  
Al leszegte a fejét, s aprót bólintott.

Ed ismét sóhajtott, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve eltűnt a szobájukba felvezető lépcső mögötti raktárhelységben. Egy pár percig pakolgatott, majd sikerélménytől fűtötten, kezében poros diktafonnal tért vissza.  
- Már csak azt kéne kideríteni, működik-e, mert ha nem, majd jegyzetelhetek... – morogta, az öccse pedig haloványan elmosolyodott.  
Felemelte a kezében tartott tárgyat, a szájához emelte, s mikor eszébe jutott, hogy is kell elindítani, nekilátott.  
- Halló, halló, diktafon próba egy, kettő, három, itt Edward Elric – mondta bele a szerkezetbe, gúnyosan vigyorogva, és leállította.

- _Halló, halló, diktafon próba egy, kettő, három, itt Edward Elric _– hallotta vissza a saját hangját, miután lejátszotta a kis gépet. Megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, a diktafont pedig a zsebébe süllyesztette.  
- Ne aggódj, Al, túlélem, nincs ott semmi. Csak riogatnak, vagy gyilkolásznak, most mi bajom lehet belőle? – mosolyodott el, az öccse pedig viszonozta.


	2. Beszélgetés Mr Olinnal

Ed rosszkedve későbbre sem akart elmúlni; egész este mindenre harapott, és nyugovóra is morogva tért.  
Másnap reggel sokkal jobban volt, legalább is addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott, előző nap miért volt annyira ingerült. Elege volt abból, hogy mindenki azzal a tudománytalansággal traktálja, hogy az a szoba ráveszi az ott tartózkodót, hogy ölje meg magát. Elege volt, mert pont Őt találták meg, mint alkimistát, hogy véghez vigye ezt az ostoba feladatot, elege volt az égvilágon mindenből.  
Miután már sokadszorra átkozott mindenkit, rávette magát, hogy keljen ki az ágyból. Még tegnap elhatározta, hogy felhívja ezt a szállót, hátha már most el tudja intézni a szobafoglalást, és akkor majd nem kell a helyszínen erőszakoskodni a kulcsért.  
Az öccse pont akkor nyitott be a lakásba, mikor Edward lelépdelt a konyhába, hátha talál egy kis reggelit. A fiatalabbik bizonyára megint sétálni volt, legalább is az öltözetéből, és a viselkedéséből Ed erre következtetett.  
- Reggeli séta – vigyorodott el Al, ahogy megpillantotta a bátyját, s beljebb lépett.  
- Mostanában egyre többet sétálsz… – jegyezte meg a szőke, miközben az asztalon lévő reggeli szerűséggel kezdett szemezni.  
- Jó idő van – vont vállat az öcs, majd az asztalra mutatott. – Reggeli, neked készítettem.  
- Kösz – bólintott Edward hálásan, s kis idő múlva hozzá is látott.  
Olyan negyed óra múlva előhalászta az előhagyott jegyzeteket, a szálló elérhetőségeiről, s arra rávette is magát, hogy tárcsázzon.  
- _Jó napot,_ _Dolphin Hotel; szobafoglalás, lemondás, vagy esetleg egyéb kérés, hova kapcsolhatom?_ – szólt a készülék túloldalán egy kedves, női hang, miután ezt megtette.  
- Itt Edward Elric, és szobát szeretnék foglalni – felelte a szőke. – A 1408-as érdekelne – tette még hozzá, mielőtt a telefon túloldalán lévő nő nekiállna szabad szobát keresni.  
- _Pillanat türelmét kérem_ – felelt a hölgyemény készségesen. Ed aprót biccentett, s várt.  
- _Miben segíthetek?_ – hallott egy mélyebb hangot, bizonyára egy férfiét.  
- Szobát szeretnék, pontosabban a 1408-ast, ma, egy éjszakára – felelte szórakozottan. A férfi egy ideig hallgatott, majd újból megszólalt.  
- _Nem kiadó, Uram._  
- De kérem, nekem mára kéne – morogta idegesen, pedig tudta jól, miért nem akarják kiadni azt a szobát. _Mocskos álca…_  
- _Nem kiadó_ – felelte ismét a férfi.  
- Jó, akkor holnap?  
- _Nem kiadó._  
- Na, és a következő hónapban? – próbálkozott továbbra is, s már szinte előre hallotta a választ, de akkor is, jó volt kicsit játszadozni.  
- _Nem kiadó_ – vágta rá a pasas ismét, ugyanolyan hidegen, mint eddig. Edward gúnyosan elvigyorodott, s mímelt idegességgel próbálkozott tovább, meddig bírja még a nő.  
- Jövőre?!  
Semmi válasz. A férfi mintha elkínzottan sóhajtott volna, majd lerakta a készüléket, így már csak az ilyenkor szokásos pityegést lehetett hallani.  
Edward elfintorodott, s elemelte a fülétől a telefont, majd gúnyos oldalmosollyal tette a helyére. – Így lehet elveszíteni a látogatottságot… – vigyorgott kárörvendően, szemeiben pedig gonosz fény csillant. – Ezek szerint még is csak a helyszínen kell megszereznem azt a kulcsot!  
- Azért ne csinálj nagy botrányt, Bátyó – lépett a háta mögé Al. Ed még szélesebben elvigyorodott, de bólintott.  
Párt perc múlva elfoglalta a fürdőt is, hogy rendbe tegye magát. Az ajtót nyitva hagyva próbált kissé tűrhetőbb külsőt varázsolni magának.  
Már épp nekilátott volna a fogmosásnak is, mikor az ajtó nagy csattanással vágódott be mögötte, kisebb légáramlatot kavarva. A zár kattant, Ed pedig hirtelen azt sem tudta, mi történt, csak meglepetten meredt maga elé, szájából kilógó fogkefenyéllel. Egy kis ideig gondolkozott, majd megfordult, s meglátva az ajtót sóhajtott. Megszabadította a száját a benne lévő dolgoktól, majd a fürdő bejáratához lépett.  
- Jól van, Alphonse, ne szórakozz velem! – kiáltott kifele, öklével az ajtófélfát csapkodva, s a kilincset rángatta – kevés sikerrel. Az ajtó be volt zárva. – Al!  
Semmi válasz. Edward összevonta a szemöldökét, majd visszalépett a mosdóhoz, az öccse majd kiengedi, ha megunja ezt a bugyuta játékot.  
És igaza volt. Nemsokára meghallotta a lábdobogást, majd Al hangját, ahogy megpróbál bejutni, s mintha elszaladt volna a kulcsért, úgy tért vissza ismét. Benyitott, s kissé aggodalmas arckifejezéssel pislantott a bátyjára.  
- Jól vagy, Bátyó? Kiabálást hallottam – mondta.  
- Persze, csak valaki mondjuk rám zárta az ajtót, csak úgy – morogta a szőke célzatosan.  
- Nem Én voltam! – tiltakozott az öcskös rögtön.  
- Na igen, és azt ajtó csak úgy magától csapódott be, és még be is zárta magát, mert ő is fel akar idegesíteni, mi?!  
- Biztos annak a szobának az előhatása, Bátyó – suttogta a fiatalabbik. – Érzi, hogy oda akarsz menni…  
- Jaj, hagyj már békén a hülyeségeiddel! – pirított rá Edward, s visszarakta a poharát a mosdókagyló szélére, majd elszelelt öccse mellett, ki a fürdőből. _Még hogy a szoba hatása…_  
Alphonse sóhajtott, s aggodalmas tekintettel a bátyja után indult, akit a nappaliban ért utol újra.  
- És, hogyan jutsz oda? – kérdezte kis idő után.  
- Passz – felelte a bátyja, miközben elhelyezkedett a kanapén, s könyvet vett a kezébe. – Ha ez küldetés, az Állam köteles elém küldeni egy sofőrt, vagy nem t'om – motyogta még az olvasásba temetkezve. Alphonse elgondolkodóan bólintott.  
- És ha nem?  
- Akkor hívok taxit, most tökmindegy – morogta a szőke, s úgy tűnt, nincs több hozzáfűzni valója. Al lemondóan sóhajtott, s már éppen megjegyzést tett volna a bátyja viselkedésére, mikor megcsörrent a telefon.  
- Felveszem – vágta rá rögtön, s már szaladt is a készülékhez. Ed először füle botját se mozdította a csörgő hangra, de miután jobban belegondolt, föltámaszkodott, s hallgatózott, hátha a szálloda hívta vissza.  
- Tessék, itt Alphonse Elric. … Á, igen, persze! A bátyámmal előbb beszéltünk erről. … Igen, szerintem neki is megfelel. … Persze, visz'hall'! – hallotta az öccse kedves hangját, s nagyjából próbált találgatni, kivel beszélt és miről. Mindenesetre azt leszűrte, hogy Róla is szó van. Nyújtózkodva visszadőlt a kanapéra, s várta Al szokásos bejelentését, ki hívta.  
- Pont most szóltak, Havoc Hadnagy majd kijön eléd, este félhét fele – libbent be Al vigyorogva a szobába.  
Edward sóhajtott, majd aprót bólintott.  
- Remek. Egyel kevesebb gond – felelte kurtán. Unottan a hajába borzolt, s újra az olvasásba temetkezett.

Olyan este hat fele lehetett, mikor Ed felriadt az álmából. Mikor kiolvasta a könyvét, akarva-akaratlanul is elszunnyadt a kanapén.  
Előhalászta a zsebóráját, valahonnan a zsebe mélyéről, s megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy van még fél órája, amit felhasználhat a készülődésre.  
Előkaparta a szekrényéből a szokásos, fekete ruháját, előkerített egy pár kesztyűt, s a biztonság kedvéért egy egész darab krétát is a farzsebébe süllyesztett.  
Alphonse már előkészített egy oldaltáskát, ami lehetett vagy ezer éves, a kinézetéből tekintve; fakóbarna vászontáska volt, tele szöszökkel, porral és pókháló maradványokkal.  
Edward ezzel mit sem törődve rejtette bele a vaskos mappát, a halálesetekkel együtt, majd egyéb fontosabb dolgot, de a diktafonnál megállt. Forgatta egy kicsit, újra s újra lejátszotta a próbafelvételt, ellenőrizve, még mindig működik-e, majd hümmögve gondolt egyet, s újra elindította a felvevést.  
- A telefon túloldalán lévő úr, bizonyára az egyik recepciós, vagy igazgató, először nagyon kedvesnek tűnt, de mihelyst megemlítettem a 1408-ast, azonnal elszállt belőle minden kedvesség. Mocskos kis álca; nem kiadó, na persze! – morogta gúnyosan a készüléknek, majd elégedetten sóhajtott, s azt is a táskába süllyesztette.  
Már lépett volna ki az ajtón, mikor az öccse termett elébe, megrakodva mindenféle kis aprósággal.  
- Bátyó – kezdte nagy komolyan, elszánt, aggódó tekintettel –, szeretném, ha ezeket magaddal vinnéd!  
Nem törődve Ed meglepett tekintetével, nekiállt mindenfélét a kezébe nyomkodni.  
- Paprikaspray? – olvasta le a szőke az egyik üvegcse oldaláról, miután felocsúdott a döbbenetéből. – Meghibbantál?!  
- Nem tudni, mi van abban a szobában, Bátyó! – mondta az öcskös elszántan. – Ezért készültem fel sok mindenre. Van itt, például hagymafüzér, öngyújtó, só…  
- Alphonse, az csak egy szoba, valami kísértethistóriával! – morgolódott Edward, de pillantása megakadt egy ezüst medálon. – Na és ez?  
- Azt hiszem, Anyué volt – felelte halkan Al. – Gondoltam, szerencsét hoz…  
- Ez mind szép, és jó, öcskös, de nem kell értem ennyire aggódni! – csóválta a fejét a szőke, majd mikor Alphonse végre elállt az útjából, felhúzta kesztyűjét, a medált a nyakába akasztotta, a kabátját is magára kapta, s nem törődve Al furcsálló pillantásával, végre kilépett a bejárati ajtón. Havoc kocsija éppen akkor fékezett le előtte.  
- Jól hallottam, fuvar kell? – kérdezte vigyorogva a Hadnagy, szájából kilógó cigarettával. Edward bólintott, majd intett az öccsének, s beszállt a hátsó ülésre. – Hova lesz?  
Ed előkotorta a táskája egyik zsebéből azt a cetlit, amin a Dolphin Hotel címe volt, s a Hadnagy orra elé nyomta. – Ide – morogta.  
- Aha – bólintott Havoc elgondolkozva, majd Ő is intett köszönésképpen a fiatalabbik Elricnek, s a gázra lépett.  
- Mennyi az idő odafele? – kérdezte nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel Ed, miután már egy ideje mentek.  
- Hm? – pillantott hátra Jean.  
- Azt kérdeztem; mennyi az idő odafele?! – kérdezte ismét, cseppet sem leplezve ingerültségét.  
- Jól van, csigavér, fogalmam sincs, nem lehet húsz percnél több – felelt a Hadnagy –, de miért vagy ilyen ideges?  
- Hülye küldetés – felelte kurtán, morogva a Fullmetal. – Semmi értelme nincs.  
Havoc megértően hümmögött, majd újra a vezetésbe temetkezett, s csak kis idő múlva pillantott ismét hátra, miközben leállt egy piros lámpánál. Ujjait a zsebébe süllyesztette, majd pár perc matatás után egy szál cigit húzott elő, s az alkimista felé nyújtotta. – Tessék, oldja a feszültséget.  
- Bocs, nem dohányzom, és nem is tervezem – morogta válaszként Edward.  
- Azért csak vedd el.  
Ed sóhajtott, majd gyanúsan méregetve a szálat elvette, s nem találva jobb helyet neki a füle mögé rakta, eltakarva a hajával. Havoc vigyorogva bólintott, s újra elindította a kocsit.

- Megérkeztünk, ez a Dolphin, sok sikert! – mondta a Hadnagy, megállítva az autót egy elég forgalmas utcán, néhány taxi között. Edward bólintott, megköszönte a fuvart, s a csomagját a vállára kanyarítva kilépett a kocsiból.  
A szálloda pont ugyanolyan volt, mint ahogyan a képeken látta, több méter magasra nyúlt az ég felé. A hatalmas forgóajtós bejárat fölött lévő „Dolphin Hotel" felirat kicsit homályosan, de világított, a szálló körül pedig folyamatosan taxit jöttek-mentek. Ed unottan pislantott egy párat, majd miután megállapította, hogy ez egy elég híres „kis" hotel, belépett.  
A termen is eléggé látszott, hogy ez egy régebbi építésű szálloda; tipikus régies szag lengte körbe, a padló fakó barna, zöld, és sárgás kőlapokból állt, különböző mintákat alkotva. A magasan lévő mennyezetet barnás kőoszlopok „tartották", körülöttük itt-ott díszes virágok, vagy vörös vászonnal bevont ülőalkalmatosságok. Különbnél különb emberek voltak jelen, volt, aki kutyát is hozott, a legfiatalabb pedig egy keservesen síró csecsemő volt, akit kékruhás, barnahajú anyja próbált nyugtatni.  
A terem végében volt egy hosszan elnyúló recepciós pult, ott, ahol a legtöbb ember állt, így hát arrafelé vette az irányt. A szélén épp egy idősödő házaspár végzett, így felszabadult a hely a fiatal recepciós lánnyal, s kapva az alkalmon odalépett.  
- Isten hozta a Dolphinban, foglalt szobát? – fogadta kedvesen a nő.  
- Hát, nem egészen, de…~  
- Mondja a nevét, kérem – mosolygott kedvesen, félbeszakítva a szőkét.  
- Öhm, Edward Elric – pislogott meglepetten Ed. A nő lapozgatott egy ideig, nézegette a jegyzeteket, majd meglepetten sóhajtott, és aprót biccentett.

- Ó, értem, maga az a… kérem, várna egy pillanatot, Uram?  
- Hogyne. – Próbált kedvesen mosolyogni, de csak egy gúnyos oldalmosoly sikerült belőle. A hölgyemény elszaladt a pult másik végébe, ahol valamit súgott egy férfi fülébe, az pedig bólintott. Edward az asztalra könyökölt, ujjaival türelmetlenül dobolt, s úgy szemlélte a körülötte folyó eseményeket. A csecsemő csak nem akart elhallgatni, az anyja továbbra is türelmesen csitította, a bejáratnál egy kutya ugatott idegesen, de minden nyugodt volt, ami, maga se tudta, miért, idegesítette Edet. Végül is, ebbe a szállóba van az a hírhedt _gyilkos_ szoba!  
- Mr. Elric! – A hang hirtelen érte, kicsit megrezzent, s csak azután fordult az irányába. Sötét bőrű, fekete hajú és őszes szakállú, öltönyös alak lépegetett feléje kedvesen mosolyogva, s mikor a szőkéhez ért, kezet rázott vele. – Gerald Olin vagyok, a szálloda igazgatója.  
Edward biccentett, s már épp szólalt meg volna, de a férfi folytatta.  
- Ha bármiben segíthetek az itt tartózkodása alatt, legyen az bármi, csak szóljon, állok a rendelkezésére.  
- Amint megkapom a 1408-as kulcsát, el is felejthet, velem nem lesz több gondja – felelte csöppnyi gúnnyal a hangjában.  
- Ó, Mi arra gondoltunk, egy ilyen tehetséges alkimistának, mint maga, egy lakosztályt ajánlanánk fel – mosolygott még mindig az igazgató.  
- Én a 1408-as miatt jöttem, azt is kérném.  
- Makacskodunk, hm? – kérdezte kissé fenyegetően, de még mindig a szakállába mosolyogva Mr. Olin. Ed rezzenéstelen tekintettel tűrte az igazgató pillantását, de ez nem bizonytalanította el a férfit. – Megtenné, hogy szakít rám néhány percet, és befárad az irodámba, egy kis négyszemközti beszélgetésre?  
Edward elgondolkodva félre nézett, billegett egyet a sarkán, majd gúnyosan elvigyorodott. – Természetesen!  
- Nagyszerű, kövessen – intett a férfi, s nem messze benyitott egy ajtón. – Helyezze magát kényelembe.  
A szőke aprót biccentett, s belépett az irodába. Az ugyanolyan régiesnek hatott, mint az aula. A falai sötétbarnák voltak, ahogy a többi berendezési tárgy is ebben az árnyalatban pompázott, a szoba közepén pedig íróasztal állt, előtte két székkel. Edward magába mélyedve szemlélte ezeket, majd mintha eszébe jutott volna valami, a füléhez kapott. Óvatosan előhúzta a cigarettaszálat, s két ujja közé fogva figyelte.  
- Parancsol esetleg, egy szivart? – kérdezte az igazgató. Ed felkapta a tekintetét, majd erélyesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, köszönöm, nem dohányzom. – A férfi hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét, s a cigire pillantott a szőke ujjai között. – Ja, hogy ez? Tudja, az egyik hadnagy nyomta a kezembe még nem rég, hátha szükségem lesz rá… hát megtartottam, hátha igaza van. Tudja, az alkimisták már csak ilyenek… - mentegetőzött.  
- De inni iszik, ugye?  
- Hogyne, mondtam, hogy alkimista vagyok!  
Mr. Olin hátatfordított, s felemelt az egyik éjjeliszekrény szerűségről egy üveget, benne áttetsző, aranyszínű lével. – Kitűnő évjárat, nagyon drága, ha egyáltalán lehet még ilyet kapni.  
- Nagyon vonzó, de tudja, akkor is azt a szobát kérem – szögezte le a szőke vigyorogva.  
- Mennyit akart ott tartózkodni? – kérdezte az igazgató, miközben lerakta az üveget az íróasztalára.  
- Hm, egy éjszaka elég lesz – felelte.  
Mr. Olin elfintorodott, sóhajtott, s fél kezét csípőre téve lesütötte a tekintetét. – Értem. Tudja, egy óránál tovább senki sem bírta – tette még hozzá, újra Edre pillantva.  
- Ne jöjjön már maga is ezzel a baromsággal! – nevette el magát a szőke, cseppet sem leplezve a lenézését. – Könyörgöm, többet kell tennie azért, hogy bárki is elhiggye ezt a kísértet maszlagot!  
Mr. Olin lemondóan sóhajtott, s az asztalára támaszkodott, miközben a szőkét figyelte átható pillantásával. Ed felvonta a szemöldökét, majd halványan, de továbbra is gúnyosan mosolyogva előhúzta a diktafonját. – Ugye nem gond, ha a kis… barátom rögzíti a beszélgetésünket?  
Az igazgató továbbra is hallgatott, így Edward elindította a felvételt, s az asztalra rakta a szerkezetet, majd Ő maga is leült az egyik székbe.  
- Mielőtt azt hinné, nem maga miatt aggódom, Mr. Elric. Azért nem adom oda a 1408-ast, mert nem akarok takarítani Maga után – jegyezte meg csípősen az igazgató. A szőke grimaszolt, s kérdőn figyelte továbbra is a férfit. – Tudtommal én igazgató vagyok, és nem holmi halott kém. Csak az én vezetésem alatt 4 haláleset történt! A negyedik után nem engedtem, hogy bárki is bemerészkedjen abba a szobába…  
- Az első egy mániákus depressziós fogorvos volt, aki felvágta az ereit, és megszabadította magát az összes fogától, amíg élt – vágta rá a szőke, felpattanva ültéből.  
- Á, látom jól felkészült – bólintott elismerően az igazgató. – Tudja, a hotel fennállása alatt heten vetették ki magukat az ablakon, négy túladagolás, 5 önakasztás, három…  
- Három öncsonkítás, s a többi, igen, az igazgató nagyon jól ismeri a szállodában történt súlyos elhalálozásokat – szakította félbe Edward a férfit, a diktafont pedig a szája elé emelte, s úgy mondta fel rá a szöveget.  
- Okosnak hiszed magad, kölyök – jegyezte meg az igazgató, átváltva tegeződésbe, rezzenéstelen tekintettel.  
- Kölyök…?  
- De arról a huszonkét természetes halálesetről hallottál-e, amik e szobában történtek?  
- Kölyök?! Mi jogon kölyköz le maga, Engem?! Tudja egyáltalán, hány éves vagyok?! – csapott az asztalra idegesen a szőke, automail karjával a férfi gallérjáért nyúlt, s magához rántotta. – Tudja maga, ki vagyok Én?  
- Pontosan tudom, Mr. Elric, hogy maga az Acél Alkimista – váltott ismét magázódásba Mr. Olin, továbbra is rezzenéstelenül, s gyengéden lefejtette a szorító ujjakat magáról, Edward pedig hagyta –, de kérem, türtőztesse Magát, egy szavamba kerül, s egy egész biztonsági őr brigád fárad ide, és akkor fújhatja a drágalátos szobáját. Visszatérve az előző témára, kérdeztem valamit.  
Ed sóhajtott egy párat, s mikor úgy érezte, nagyjából lenyugodott, visszaült. – Szóval… huszonkét, természetes haláleset…?  
- Összesen ötvenhat elhalálozás történt a 1408-asban – bólintott az igazgató, s látszólag tetszett neki Edward meglepettsége. – Volt ott minden, agyvérzés, szívroham, fulladás…  
- Fulladás…? – hajolt előre kíváncsian a szőke.  
- Az egyik férfi a tyúkhúslevesébe fulladt bele.  
Edward meglepetten pislogott egy párat, majd visszadőlt a székébe. – Hű, az… nem egyszerű… hogy sikerült neki?  
- Ugye, érdekes ez. Ebben benne van mind… ó, el is felejtettem, az Állam lefoglalta azt a gyűjteményt – sóhajtotta a férfi. Edward pislantott egy párat, majd mélyre nyúlt a táskájában, s előhúzta a vaskos mappát, majd az asztalra dobta.  
- Ez?  
- Ó, hát magánál van – csodálkozott el az igazgató. – Ezek szerint nem nézte végig?  
- Nem volt hozzá túl sok kedvem – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a szőke. Mr. Olin bólintott, majd folytatta.  
- Ha ahhoz van kedve, most újra átnézheti ezt a mappát, jegyzetelhet belőle kedvére, felmehet a 1404-es szobába, az teljesen ugyanolyan, mint a másik, fotózhat kedvére, csak egyet kérek: Ne menjen be a 1408-asba!  
Edward félrehúzta a száját, majd fölállt. Elgondolkodva szemezett az asztalon lévő iratokkal, kezeit a zsebébe süllyesztette, s sóhajtott. – Inni azért csak nem kaptam.  
Mr. Olin meglepetten ránézett, majd egy pillanatra hátat fordított, felemelt egy poharat, majd az asztalára tette, s az üveg tartalmának egy kis részét pedig beleöntötte.  
Ed figyelte az aranyszínű lét, felemelte, beleszagolt, gyanúsan méregette, majd kis idő múlva belekortyolt.  
- Hű, ez jó – állapította meg az italt ízlelgetve.  
- Tessék, a magáé! A ház ajándéka – nyújtotta oda az üveget az igazgató, Edward pedig hálásan bólintott, s elvette, majd a táskájába süllyesztette. Visszalépett az asztalhoz, a poharat ismét megemelte, de most az egészet felhajtotta. Egy ideig állt, s ízlelgette, majd Mr. Olinra pillantott.  
- De a szobát akkor is kérem.  
- Az istenit már!  
Edward nem válaszolt, csak kárörvendően elvigyorodott, a poharat pedig visszarakta az asztalra. – A kulcsot, Mr. Olin!  
- Kérem…  
- Adja ide a kulcsot! – mondta a szőke erélyesebben, s az asztalra támaszkodott.  
- Mr. Elric…!  
- Ne Mr. Elricezzen már itt, ide a kulcsot, nekem feladatom van, és nem érek rá napokig! – csapott öklével az asztal lapjára.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy sokkal tovább bírná, mint bárki más. Fejvesztve rohanna ki a szobából, már az első tíz perc után – az ablakon keresztül. Volt Acél Alkimista, nincs Acél Alkimista…  
- Na ebből elég legyen! – morgolódott a szőke, tekintetét lesütötte, haja eltakarta az arcát. – Figyeljen ide, soha életemben nem hittem a vámpírokban, nem félek se szellemtől, se fantomtól, és ne tudja meg, mennyi borzalmas dolgon keresztülmentem már életemben. Ne higgye, hogy egy rohadék szoba megijeszt!  
- Úgy látszik, nem tudom lebeszélni…  
- Na végre, fogta az adást!  
- Legyen. Jöjjön velem! – intett az igazgató, s kilépett az irodából, a kulcsok felé véve az irányt.


	3. Fel, a szobába

Mr. Olin benyúlt az egyik kulcstároló mélyére, s nagy, kopott kulcsot húzott elő belőle, a végén „1408" feliratú fémlapocska lógott. Visszafordult a pultnál álló szőkéhez, s megállt előtte. A kulcs csengett a markában, ahogy Edward felé nyújtotta, aki diadalmas mosollyal el is fogadta.  
- Van valami, amit esetleg még tudnom kéne? – kérdezte a szőke, ahogy a régi, kopott kulcsot figyelte. Az igazgató bólintott, de nem szólt, csak intett, s megindult a lift felé. Ed pislantott egy párat, majd észbe kapott, s megszaporázva lépteit Mr. Olin után indult.  
A lift nagy volt, és tágas, sötétbarna falain poros, halovány lámpa világított, nyomott hangulatot teremtve. Az igazgató csak állt, s várta, hogy meginduljanak, kifejezéstelen, barna arca csillogott a kevéske fénytől. Edet furcsamód kirázta a hideg – maga se tudta, miért –, majd a lift is megindult.  
- Ugye, nem allergiás? – szólalt meg hirtelen Mr. Olin. Edward hevesen megrázta a fejét, s ennek következtében a cigaretta is majdnem kiesett a füle mögül. _Miért tartom még mindig magamnál?_ Gondolta bosszankodva, miközben visszatolta a csikket a „helyére", de többet nem is törődött vele.  
- Nem, nem vagyok – tette még hozzá, nyomatékot adva előző mozdulatának. – Miért?  
- Sok ott a por, gondolom – válaszolta vállvonogatva Mr. Olin. – Ritkán takarítjuk.  
- Hogyhogy takarítják egyáltalán, ha az olyan… _megátalkodott_ egy szoba? – kérdezett rá gyanakodva a szőke, az igazgató pedig keserűen elmosolyodott.  
- Havonta egyszer takarítjuk, két-két szobalánnyal, az én felügyeletem alatt. Az ajtót szigorúan nyitva tartjuk, és csak tíz percet töltünk odabent. Úgy tekintjük, mint egy mérges gázzal telt szobát, de még így is… – mondta, de a vége felé elhalkult. Megdörzsölte őszes szakállát, s sóhajtva folytatta. – Az egyik fiatal lányra rázárult a szobaajtó. Csak pár percet volt benn, de… - ismét megakadt, de most nem folytatta. Edward türelmetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét, arany szemeit Mr. Olinra függesztette, de a férfi csak hallgatott.  
- Meghalt? – kérdezte végül a szőke, kissé hitetlenkedve.  
- Nem – rázta a fejét az igazgató. – Megvakult. Kiszúrta a szemeit egy ollóval. Hisztérikusan nevetett – tette még hozzá, enyhe gúnnyal hangjában. Ed meglepetten pislogva figyelte a férfit, de nem szólt. Lábával türelmetlenül topogott, s a lift oldalát kezdte figyelni, ahol az emeletek számai voltak felsorolva. A tizenkettes után kimaradt egy szám, s kapásból a tizennégyes követte.  
- Babonás népség… - morogta az orra alatt. Mr. Olin felkapta a fejét, mintha csak álomból riasztották volna fel, s a szőkére pillantott.  
- Mit mond?  
- A tizenhármas – bökött a számokra Edward. – Hiányzik.  
- Ó, igen – bólintott hamiskás mosollyal az igazgató, s ismét hallgatásba burkolódzott. Ed, ebbe beletörődve az egyik lámpát kezdte mereven figyelni. Nem volt annyira erős, hogy ártson neki, de annyira gyenge se, hogy ne sajduljon bele a tekintete egy idő után. Szemeit dörgölve jutott ismét eszébe egy kérdés;  
- Miért nem zárják le egyszerűen azt a szobát?  
- A fölösleges pánikkeltés senkinek se jó – felelte Mr. Olin, elgondolkozva figyelve a számokat. – Úgy teszünk, mintha semmi probléma nem lenne. Mint ahogy a tizenharmadik emelet – mintha nem is létezne olyan – mosolygott az igazgató.  
A lift észveszejtő lassúsággal haladt felfelé, vagy csak az idő haladt lassan Ednek, de ez mindenképpen idegesítette. Idegesen rugdosta a semmit, s már nem is számított rá, hogy a szerkezet valaha is megállt, mikor a lift nagyot zökkent, Ő pedig egyensúlyát vesztve, imbolyogva dőlt az oldalának.  
- Megérkeztünk – jegyezte meg Mr. Olin, s megvárta, amíg a szőke kilép a liftből, de ő maga nem ment utána. Edward kíváncsian pislogott hátra a válla fölött.  
- Én ennél közelebb nem megyek ahhoz a szobához az év többi napján – mondta. – Kérem, Mr. Elric… ne menjen oda.  
Edward gúnyosan elvigyorodott, s szórakozottan ciccegett egy párat. – Nálam van a kulcs, itt vagyok az emeleten, most már nem fordíthat vissza.  
Mr. Olin bólintott. – Ebben az esetben, a szoba valamerre arra lesz – intett az egyik folyosó irányába. Ed aprót biccentett, majd megindult abba az irányba, ahol a kis aranytáblácska is jelezte a szobák sorszámát: „1400-1430".  
Végeláthatatlan, régies, világos folyosók, s ajtók rengetege állta az útját, de ez Őt cseppet sem érdekelte, zsebre vágott kézzel baktatott, néhol takarítónőket, szobalányokat kerülgetve, az ajtók számait figyelve.  
Megigazgatta magán a kabátját, már kezdett melege lenni benne. Hülyeség volt tőle nyáron, hogy felvegye, de Őt ez sem érdekelte, a kabátját mindig, mindenhol fölvette…  
Gondolataiba mélyedve haladt el egy lepedőt hajtogató asszony mellett, aki épp a 1402-es szoba előtt állt. Szinte rémisztően lassan haladt, a szobák is egyre lassabban követték egymás… 1404, 1405, 1406…  
Ismét egy másik folyosóra kanyarodott be, ahol egy kisebb pihenő kötötte össze a másikkal. Két lift állt benne, egymással szembe, közöttük egy kis rekamié állt. Már épp kerülte volna meg, mikor mellőle halk csipogás hallatszott, mint amilyen akkor hallatszik, mikor egy lift megérkezik valahova, majd meglepetten kapta a hang irányába a tekintetét.  
Valóban a lift volt az – ám nem állt benne senki. Sötét belseje tátongott az ürességtől, szinte kívántatta magát, hívta, csábította befelé a szőkét, hogy szálljon be, s hagyja el ezt a helyet olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudja. Meglepetten pislantott egyet, szája széle megrándult, de nem törődött különösebben a lifttel, csak ment tovább.  
Az egyik kisebb folyosón éppen a gyönyörű, kékruhás hölgy tolta be az egyik szobába a babakocsiját, amelyből még mindig csecsemősírás szűrődött ki. A barnahajú nő halk szavaival csitítgatta.  
Edward ide-oda nézve haladt a folyosón, de egy zöldes ajtó előtt megtorpant. Alaposan megnézte magának, tekintetét a kis arany táblácskára vitte.  
1408  
Elégedetten sóhajtott, s a kulcsért nyúlt, de nem illesztette a zárba, csak merőn bámulta. Nyelt egyet, s ismét kirázta a hideg.  
Mitől ijedt már be ennyire?!  
Felemelte a kulcsot, a végével párat koppantott az ajtón. Mereven bámult maga elé, de nem történt semmi.  
Óvatosan a zárba helyezte, s lassan fordította el. Alig hallhatóan nyikorgott, s kattant egyet. Ed ismét várt, majd pár pillanat múlva kihúzta a kulcsot, s zsebre vágta, majd a gombzár után nyúlt. Ujjai teljesen elfehéredtek, ahogy görcsösen szorította, majd óvakodva elforgatta. Az ajtó apró résnyire nyílt, vékony fénycsíkot eresztve a szobába.  
Ed fintorgott, majd automail mutatóujjával belökte a bejáratot. Az vészjóslóan nyikorgott.  
A szoba teljesen sötét volt, az egyetlen fényforrás a küszöbön álló szőke mögül beszűrődő lámpafény volt. A hotelszoba túloldalán besötétített ablak derengett kékesen.  
Edward megrázta a fejét. _Gyáva! _

Keserűen mosolygott magán, majd beljebb lépkedett a sötétségbe, balkezével a falat tapogatva, hátha megtalálja a villanykapcsolót. Ahogy ez sikerült neki, felkattintotta.  
Fény töltötte be az előtte lévő szobát, megvilágítva a világos bútorokat, a zöldes falat, a sárga szőnyeget. A kapcsoló mellett volt még kettő, bizonyára a többi helységé.  
Beljebb lépett, óvakodva körülnézett, megszemlélt mindent, még a levegőbe is beleszagolt, majd gúnyosan elfintorodott.  
- Ez minden? – pislogott még egyszer körbe, a szája széle megrándult, majd gúnyos oldalmosollyá húzódott fel. Hitetlenkedve ingatta a fejét, majd hátranyúlva visszalökte az ajtót. A fa hangosan csattant, majd súlyos, kísérteties csend ült a helyiségre.  
Edward csípőre tett kézzel állt, majd táskáját ledobta a fotelbe, kabátját felakasztotta egy kampóra, a kulcsot az asztalra helyezte, a csikket pedig kihúzta a füle mögül, és a hamutál szélére rakta. Elgondolkozó tekintettel figyelte az egyenletesen pörgő ventillátort a plafonon, s a hajár borzolva sóhajtott.  
A diktafont előhúzta, majd a szájához emelve lépett a következő szobába, ott is felkapcsolva a villanyt.  
- Egy-null a szálloda igazgatójának. Bevallom, hathatós a meséje, egy pillanatra tényleg beparáztam – mondta unottan a készüléket a szájához emelve. Nyújtózkodott, majd egyik kezét csípőre tette, s szellemileg felkészítette magát a szoba felmérésére. – Egész barátságos egy hely. Nem tudom, miért ezt választották a _horror_ szobának. Hol itt a félelem? Hol itt a gyilkos szellem? Vérözönt akarok látni, ha már idejöttem! – szinte teljesen belemelegedett a „mesélésbe", hangjával valósággal játszadozott, ujjai között szórakozottan pörgette a diktafont. Benyitott egy ajtón, s ott is felkapcsolta a lámpát: teljesen átlagos fürdőszoba állt előtte.  
- Kiráz a hideg, annyira rémisztő ez a túlzott _átlagosság_ – mondta, majd egy kattintással leállította a gépet. Visszalépve a hálóba a franciaágyra dobta, s az amelletti éjjeliszekrényhez lépett. A fiókja kissé vonakodott az erejének, de végül nyikorogva megnyílt, felfedve poros ürességét. Edward megkerülte az ágyat, s a másik oldalon lévő éjjelivel is próbálkozott. Kicsit kopott, lilás, vastag könyv volt benne, a tetejére aranyozott betűkkel felírva;  
_Szent Biblia_

- Na ne – fintorgott a szőke, s cseppet sem vigyázva visszaejtette a régi könyvet a fiókba. Az ágy szélére ült, maga mellett támaszkodva rugózott egy kicsit, s a virágos tapétát figyelte.  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ismét felpattant, s a fürdő felé vette az irányt, azzal a céllal, hogy jobban megnézi. Szórakozottan simított végig a szürkés csempén, ujjával letörölt egy maszatot a tükörről, s a kád fölött lévő fehér függönyt is széthúzta, belenézve a fürdő alkalmatosságba. Letépte a vécépapír guriga gondosan összehajtogatott végét, s azzal kezdte felitatni az izzadságot a tarkója körül – kezdett egyre melegebb lenni.  
Visszalépett a nappaliba, s a hűtő felé tekintett, kinyitotta, s hívogatóan kezdett szemezni a tartalmával, de a tekintete megakadt egy kis árcetlin.  
- Kész rablás – állapította meg, de azért elvett belőle egy üdítőt. Visszalépdelve az ágyához, a diktafont ismét kézbe vette, majd kényelmesen elterült a paplanon. Egy ideig elmélkedve figyelt a plafonon egy koszfoltot, majd feltápászkodott, s a falnak támasztotta a hátát. A diktafon egy kattanással jelezte, hogy elindult a felvétel.  
- Kanapé, antikutánzat szekrény, rádió, íróasztal… a tapéta virágos, a szőnyeg olyan semmilyen. Csak egy folt éktelenkedik rajta, talán vér, a tengeren hánykódó hajót ábrázoló ócska festmény alatt, a sarokban – mondogatta cseppet gúnyosan, talán unottan fel a készülékre. – Egy másik képen, hm, háborodott gyerekek körében idős hölgy mesél. A háttérből Madonna figyel a kisdeddel… a sok baromság… - Lemondóan sóhajtott, s hátrafordult. Pont fölötte helyezkedett el a harmadik kép. – Az utolsó, kínosan unalmas festmény az örök zöld vadászatot ábrázolja… lovak, kopók… karót nyelt angol lordok.  
Előre fordult, tagjait kényelmesen kinyújtóztatta, s jólesően nyögött. Kissé lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, alatta a paplan egyre csak gyűrődött.  
Maga mellé nyúlt, s az időközben az éjjeliszekrényre helyezett üveget vette a kezébe, amit az igazgatótól kapott ajándékba. Megrázogatta egy kissé – az aranyló, hullámzó lé ezernyi szikrát vert vissza a fénytől. Automail ujjával lepöckölte a tetejét – a kis fémes tárgy pár méterrel arrébb ért földet a szőnyegen –, s nagyot húzott az üvegből.  
Nagy mozdulattal visszarakta az éjjelire, nem törődve a kilöttyenő pár cseppel, s leugrott az ágyról. Az egyik tolóablakhoz sétált, s szinte túl könnyen nyílt ki a keze alatt. Kint már javában sötét volt, az utcán ezernyi autó, és lovas kocsi járt fel s alá. Edwardot megcsapta a füstös, fülledt, nyáresti levegő, ahogy az ablakpárkányra támaszkodott. Kint melegebb volt, mint bent, de még is jólesett neki az a lágy, langyos szellő, amely az arcát cirógatta. Egy ideig behunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetését, majd észbe kapva emelte a szája elé a diktafont.  
- Kilátás a nagy, büdös, nyüzsgő centrali semmire – sóhajtotta. – Unalmas, szürke házak köröskörül. Nem t'om, itt semmi ijesztő, félelmetes vagy horrorisztikus nincs. Alig várom, hogy az a hírhedt gyilkos előbukkanjon, és megpróbáljon kilökni az ablakon, vagy valami… - motyogott magában. – Ha ennek vége, kinyírom Royt. Ne mondják már, hogy a totális semmiért jöttem i–  
Megakadt a morgolódásában. A szobából hirtelen furcsa zene hangzott fel, s ez annyira meglepte a szőkét, hogy tarkóját a feltolt ablakba verte. Sziszegve húzódott be a szobába, hátát az ablak mellett a falnak vetette, s kissé zilált tekintettel, a fejét simogatva nézett az ágya felé. Azon minden gyűrődés ki volt simítva, újra volt ágyazva, a párnán két darab csokoládé kocka hevert becsomagolva, s az éjjeliszekrényen lévő rádióból furcsa, buzdító zene szólt.  
- Azt a rohadt…!  
Ellökte magát a faltól, s lassú léptekkel a franciaágy felé közeledett. Az ágya mellett megállt, s gyanakodva figyelte a csokoládét, mintha csak az ellenségére nézett volna, harchoz készülődve.  
- Bravó, Olin, egy pillanatra frászt kaptam – suttogta, a diktafont ismét a szájához emelve, majd leállítva azt. Biccentett egy párat, helyeselve a saját szavait, majd szórakozottan kibontotta az egyik csomagolt édességet, s bekapta.  
Az idegesítő zene továbbra is szólt, de ez már Őt nem nagyon érdekelte, csak elgondolkodva szopogatta a csokoládéját.  
- Ezek szerint van itt még valaki! – csapott le hirtelen a mellette álló gardróbra, s feltárta a szárnyait. Izgatottan belenézett, de a bútor üresen tátongott, csak a vállfák billegtek magányosan benne.  
- Hahó! – kiáltotta, miután visszazárta a szekrényt. – Jól van, tudom, hogy itt van, előbújhat!  
Átrobogott a fürdőszobába, s szétrántotta a kád függönyeit – nem volt ott senki. Már éppen kereste volna tovább a rejtélyes alakot, ám a vécépapírnál megállt. A vége, amelyet még nemrég letépett, most újra összehajtogatva, szabályosan fel volt tekerve a gurigára. Edward meglepetten pislantott egy párat.  
- Na ez furcsa.

Visszalépett a szobába, ahol a furcsa zene még mindig szólt.  
_ - I'm Solider A. (He's Solider A), Never Solider B. (Never Solider B~)…  
_ - Tipikus Mustangnak való zene – állapította meg magának morogva. A felvevő készülékét ismét előkapta, s kész volt, hogy elindítsa. – Na, így legalább van miről jelentést mondanom!  
Visszalépett a fürdőbe, s a diktafon kattant, ismét jelezve a felvétel elindultát.  
- Hajtogatós szellem szolgálatra jelentkezik. Na, gondoljuk csak végig józan paraszti ésszel – duruzsolt halkan a szerkezetnek, s a fürdő- és a hálószobát elválasztó küszöbre lépett. – Az ablakban lógok – mutatott az említett dolog irányába –, a zenére beverem a fejem, elveszek az ágyról egy csokit – mutatott most az ágyra. – Benézek a gardróbba, a… baloldalnak háttal. Woodini ez alatt besurran – lépett ismét teljesen a fürdőbe –, hajtogat egyet, majd a nappaliba megy!  
Lendületet véve megindult, s az említett szobába futott, ám ott megtorpant. Sebesen villantotta tekintetét egyik tárgyról a másikra, de nem talált semmit, ahol egy alak elbújhatott volna. Egy kicsit hátrált, ám ott az antikutánzat szekrénybe ütközött. Kárörvendően elvigyorodott, ujjaival a szekrény kilincséhez nyúlt, lassan megfordult, s a két ajtószárny találkozásánál lévő réshez hajolt.  
- Hahó, bújj elő! – suttogta, s egy határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta a szekrényt.


	4. Senki se bírja egy óránál tovább

A másik szekrény szinte kongott az ürességtől – poron kívül nem volt benne senki, és semmi. Edward meglepetésében hirtelen nem is tudta, mit tegyen, csak állt, s dermedten meredt maga elé. A szobára fagyos csend telepedett, az egyetlen zajt az ablakon beszűrődő szokásos, városi hangok jelentették.  
- Francba – morogta halkan, fejét mérgesen megrázta, s cseppet sem kímélve a bútort, becsapta az ajtaját. Tekintetét ide-oda kapta a szobában, s lassan, óvakodva lépegetett beljebb, olyan helyeket keresve, ahol könnyedén elbújhat egy ember. A helyiség közepén megállt, s csak úgy, szórakozottan a plafonra pillantott – és ezt tette jól. Pontosan fölötte volt egy szellőzőnyílás, ráccsal eltakarva, s mintha egy árny suhant volna el benne, ott fent, a sötétségben.  
Ed gyanakodva felvonta a szemöldökét, szája gonosz vigyorrá húzódott.  
- Hahó! – kiáltott fel, tekintetét le nem véve a szellőzőnyílásról. – Takarító brigád? Köszönöm a csokit, de a vécépapír kissé túlzás volt, az úgy is, nem részletezem, hogyan végzi!  
Nem érkezett válasz, a szellőzőben továbbra is csendes sötétség ült. De Edwardot ez teljesen hidegen hagyta. Egy pillanatra oldalra nézett, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy Ő van egyedül _a_ szobában, majd ismét a plafonon elhelyezkedő rácsra pillantott.  
- Odafönt is jó meleg van? – kérdezte még hangosabban, miközben lassan megvált a fekete fölsőjétől. – Idelent meg lehet sülni…  
És valóban, a szőke homlokán izzadság cseppek gyöngyöztek, és Ő maga is úgy érezte, menten meggyullad. Fölsőjét csomóba gyűrte, s azzal törölgette meg az arcát, majd az ágyra dobta. Érezte, valami hiányzik… valami, ami eddig ott volt, amit már megszokott, ezért biztos nem is vette figyelembe, de most hiányzott neki.  
A nyitott ablak függönye könnyedén csapkodott a befelé áramló, gyenge, fütyülő szélben, ez rendben is volt, de valami zaj mintha még lett volna az előbb…

Ed, mintha egy másik erő mozgatta volna, akaratlanul felnézett – s akkor vette észre, mi hiányzik neki. A ventilátor monoton zúgása. Ugyan is a szerkezet leállt…  
- Csúcs – jegyezte meg a fiú szárazon, ujjaival nedves hajába túrva. Egy ideig állt, s figyelte a ventillátort, amint meg-megakadt egyetlen egy ponton, s úgy tetszett, mintha rángatózna. Edward gondolt egyet, s elrúgta magát a földtől, hátha föléri a szerkezetet, hogy azután egy lökéssel ismét beindíthassa, de nem érte fel; túl alacsony volt hozzá. Morgolódott egy sort, s a ventillátortól nem messze lévő kapcsolóval kezdett szemezni a falon – bizonyára az irányítja. Ám hiába kattintgatta föl-le, a szerkezet továbbra sem hűtötte a szobát.

Sóhajtott, s kis gondolkodási idő után a telefonhoz lépett. Tárcsázott, és semmitmondó tekintettel várt.  
- _Itt a porta, miben segíthetek?_ – hallotta az ismerős, kedves női hangot.  
- Halló, Edward Elric vagyok, és…  
- _Ó, távozni óhajt? _– kérdezte a nő, még mindig ugyanolyan kedvesen, mint az előbb.  
- Tessék? Á, ugyan, semmi ilyenről nincs só, miért akarnék távozni? - felelte teljes nyugalommal. – Főleg ilyen remek szobaszolgálat mellett…  
- _Hát akkor mi a gond, Uram?_  
- Egy szerelő kéne a ventillátorhoz – pillantott fel az említett szerkezetre. A vonal túloldalán egy pillanatig motozás hallatszódott, s csak utána szólalt meg ismét a portás.  
- _Sajnálom, Mr. Elric, de jelenleg egyetlen szerelő sem tartózkodik a szállodában_ – felelte a hölgy, s a hangja szinte gúnyosnak hatott.  
- Esetleg más, aki ért hozzá…?  
- _Nem, sajnálom._  
- Nagyszerű – morogta a szőke, bal kézfejével a homlokát törölgetve. – Azért köszönöm.  
- _Visz'hall'_ – köszönt el a nő kedélyesen.

Miután Edward kellően kimorogta magát, s ismét képes volt normálisan gondolkodni – bár ez a majd' negyven fokos hőségben tényleg nehéz volt –, elgondolkodva az ajtóhoz lépett. Ujjait a kilincsgombra kulcsolta, s lassan ráfordított; az ajtó egy jó ideig mintha vonakodott volna akaratának, meg is kellett rángatni párszor, de végül halkan nyikorogva kinyílt.  
A folyosón sokkal hűvösebb volt, mint bent a szobában, állapította meg Ed, s ezen elvigyorodva szélesre tárta a bejáratot, hadd hűljön le a szoba, akár csak pár fokot. Visszaslattyogott a hálóba, s az időközben leállított diktafont előkotorva a zsebéből az ágyára telepedett. Szórakozottan feldobta az apró szerkezetet, majd elkapta, feldobta, elkapta, s ezt így folytatta jó pár percig.  
Szinte észre se vette, ahogy a másik szobában hirtelen lekapcsolódott minden fényforrás, egyetlen lámpát kivéve; amelyik a tengeren hánykódó hajós festményt világította meg. Húsz centi se volt hosszában, nagyjából csak arra volt jó, hogy a képet lehessen látni – azt a képet, amely most ferdén lógott a falon…  
Edward felvonta a szemöldökét, a diktafont reflexszerűen a zsebe mélyére süllyesztette, s gyanakodva indult el a festmény felé. Pontosan előtte megállt, s úgy figyelte a máskor oly' unalmas képet, mintha még életében nem látott volna ilyet. Izzadtságtól ragadó tenyerét a nadrágjába törölte, majd óvatosan a helyére igazgatta a képet.  
- Furcsa – motyogta maga elé, s lehuppant a legközelebb eső, poros székbe. A szobában még mindig csak az a kis lámpa égett, a festmény fölött, de ez, és a hálóból beszűrődő fény is elegendő világosságot biztosított.  
A szőke felhúzta a lábát a székre, szórakozottan föltérdelt, s féloldalasan ráült. Elmélkedve könyökölt fel a régies bútor karfájára, állát a tenyerébe hajtotta, s úgy figyelte a most már egyenesen lógó képet.  
Vitorlás hajó, a tengeren hánykódva… A festményhez rengeteg árnyalatot felhasználtak, bár az idő múlásával ez mind megfakult.  
Ed elmerült a képben, szinte hallotta a tenger csapkodó hullámait, majd megrázta a fejét – kirázta a hideg. Szemeit lassan lehunyta, mélyet sóhajtott, s nehezen, de ismét előkotorta a zsebéből a diktafont.  
- Nem azt mondom, hogy az nem igaz, amit látok – emelte a szájához a szerkezetet –, de ez akkor is furcsa…  
Feltápászkodott a székből, s a nyitott ajtóhoz lépett; hát persze! Végig nyitva volt. Biztos beosont valaki, bizonyára a hotel személyzetének az egyik tagja, s direkt elforgatta, miközben Ő a diktafont dobálgatta, hogy majd utána eme fura jelenségen tanakodjon. Lassan visszalépdelt az ágyához, és ugyanúgy helyezkedett el, mint ahogy legutóbb ült rajta.  
_De hát innen tökéletes rálátásom van a képre!_  
A háló és a nappali csak egy ajtó nélküli nyílással, s átlátszó, műanyag, üvegszerű fallal volt elválasztva, az ágy pedig pont ezzel szemben volt.  
_Ennyire azért nem lanyhulhatott a figyelmem…_  
- Egy… hotelszoba már önmagában is elég kísérteties – mondta fel halkan a diktafonra. – Hányan aludtak már eddig abban az ágyban, amelyikben most te ülsz… hányan betegeskedtek, hányan bolondultak, hányan haltak meg benne…  
Megborzongott, maga se tudta, miért, s a kis, fekete szerkezetet ismét ideiglenes ágyára dobta. Kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, főleg attól a tudattól, hogy ő most tulajdonképpen tárt ajtós szobában ücsörög egy franciaágyon… hiába élvezte a kellemes, hűvös huzatot, akkor is zavarta.  
Elgondolkodva lépett oda az ajtóhoz, s becsukta. De nem, hogy nyugodtabban érezte volna magát, nem. Inkább csak idegesebb lett tőle. Gerince vonalán végigszaladt a hideg, pedig még mindig izzadt a hőségtől. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, mintha valaki folyamatosan figyelné, ott állna a háta mögött, s várná, mikor gyengül meg az önbizalma. Ismét kirázta a hideg, mikor ez a gondolatfoszlány a szeme elé kúszott, s ennek következtében riadtan hátranézett; de nem állt ott semmi, és senki.  
_Térj észhez, Edward!_ Rázta meg nyomatékosan a fejét. _Mi lenne itt? Mitől ijedtél be ennyire?!_  
Valamennyivel jobban érezte magát, s a homlokát törölgetve indult vissza az ágya felé. A fürdőből szerzett egy poharat, s úgy telepedett meg az egyik párnán, a megmaradt csokoládé-kocka mellett. Tekintetével vágyakozóan fürkészte az éjjeliszekrényen lévő szeszes üveget.  
- Komolyan mondom, rá fogok szokni… - állapította meg szórakozottan, s az üveg felé nyúlt. Töltött egy kicsit a pohárba, de csak egészen kicsit, alig volt az pár kortyra való, s felhajtotta – volna, ha az az átkozott rádió az ágya mellett nem szólalt volna meg ismét.  
- _Solider A, Solider A, the unsung hero of anime~_

Edward a hirtelen hangtól megriadva arrébb ugrott az ágyon, kilöttyintve azt a pár aranyló cseppet a lepedőre, ami a pohár alján maradt. Szitkozódva fogta meg az első tárgyat – ami ez esetben a csoki volt –, amely a kezébe került, s levezetve az idegességét azt messzire hajította. Ha a tekintettel ölni lehetett volna, a rádió most robbant volna alkatrészeire…  
Az idegesítő zene továbbra is szólt, egy-egy magasabb hangnál kissé megreccsenve, Ed pedig morogva ugrott le az ágyról, s vette kezében a fekete szerkezetet, s akkorát vágott a kikapcsoló gombra, hogy az anyag megroppant az ujja alatt. A kékes fény kialudt.  
- Az anyád szentségit – szitkozódott még mindig a szőke, s már éppen dőlt volna vissza az ágyba, elégedetten sóhajtva, mikor a rádió kijelzőjén neonos, piros világító számok jelentek meg. Eleinte csak az időt mutatta (19.59), majd kísértetiesen villogott egy párat, s a számok úgy kezdtek váltakozni rajta, hogy a szőkének majd' kiestek a szemei. Teljesen ledöbbenve figyelte a jelenséget, a számok hihetetlen gyorsasággal pörögtek, alakultak, s álltak újra egy számmá, ám egy idő után mintha valami rendszer alakult volna ki. 56.00, 57.00, 58.00…  
S egy kattanással megállt 60.00-nál.  
Edward megdörgölte a szemét, s hitetlenkedve guggolt a szerkezet elé. Jelenleg se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott döbbenetében.  
Egy másodperc múlva a rádió pityegett egyet, s 59.59-re váltott. Minden egyes pillanatban ezt tette; sípolva csökkent egy-egy számmal, s Edwardnak beletelt egy időbe, mire rájött, egy órát lát maga előtt.  
Riadtan távolodott el a szerkezettől, sietve felállt, s a diktafont lekapva az ágyról szorította azt, szinte már kapaszkodott belé.  
- Senki se bírja egy óránál tovább – szólt bele kis idő gondolkodás után. A szája széle megrándult, majd lassan gúnyos oldalmosollyá kúszott fel.  
59.40…  
- Hatásos. Nagyon. – morogta még, s lassan eltávolodott, továbbra is szemmel tartva a számokat. Addig hátrált, mígnem az ajtónak ütközött, ám ahelyett, hogy megijedt volna a fa hangos reccsenésére, inkább megkönnyebbült. Sóhajtva csúszott lejjebb, majd megfordult, mintha menekülni akarna valamitől; a kilincset két kézre fogta, s úgy kezdte rángatni és forgatni – ám az ajtó nem engedett. Hiába rángatta, rugdosta, lökte, az csak állt ott szilárdan. Az ujjai már bizseregtek, úgy érezte, menten leszakadnak, de nem törődött vele, próbálkozott továbbra is.  
- Nyílj már ki – sziszegte a fogai között szinte könyörögve, a hátát csiklandozták az egyre csak szaporodó izzadtságcseppek. Végül kattant a zár, s az ajtó kinyílt – ám olyan erős, természetfeletti levegő tódult be rajta, hogy Ed megtántorodott tőle. Próbált kijutni, akár csak egy percre is a folyosóra, ám mintha az öccse hangja csendült volna fel a fejében.  
_Ne rosszalkodj, Bátyó_.  
Az ajtó hatalmas robajjal csapódott be, de ez volt az utolsó hang, ami eljutott a szőke tudatáig. A csattanás visszhangzott egy ideig a fejében, ám azt egy kis idő múlva sípolás váltotta fel, s lassan az is elhalkult, és a végén már nem hallott semmit. Se a saját légzését, se az utca zajait, se az ablakon besüvítő szellő susogását. Kétségbeesetten kapott a füléhez, kisujjával kezdte piszkálni, szájával szórakozottan fintorgott. Kiáltani próbált, ám hang sem jött ki a torkán – legalább is, Ő nem hallotta.  
Ujjait mindkét fülébe sorban belenyomkodta, próbálta kipattintani, hátha csak bedugult, de az a kellemetlen, tompa, szinte már fájó csend csak nem akart elmúlni.  
_Így érzik magukat a süketek?_  
Kétségbeesetten kitenyerelt az ablakpárkányra, s derékig kihajolt. Megint csak kiáltott, de még mindig nem hallotta. Az autók mintha kezdtek volna megfogyatkozni az előtte lévő, széles utcán, ám morajló zajukat még mindig nem hallotta.  
Összeszorította a szemeit, s megint az ujjával próbálkozott, természetesen sikertelenül. Visszahajolt a szobába, ám a balkezét otthagyta a párkányon.  
Fájdalmas kín nyilallt az ujjaiba, folyékony tűzként égette, végig az egész karján, egészen föl a válláig. Felordított meglepetésében és fájdalmában, de ez az ordítás fájt a saját fülének az előbbi súlyos csend után – igen, ismét hallott. Az ablakhoz kapott; amíg az ablakpárkányon tenyerelt, az szépen rácsapódott a kezére. Érezte, vér szivárog a bőréből, az egész karja szikrázott, zsibbadt, miközben a kínzó fájdalom még mindig ott ült benne, görcsben tartva az ujjait..  
Erőlködve nyúlt automailével az ablak alá, vérző keze mellé, s úgy próbálta felnyomni, feszegetni, megszabadítani magát a fájdalomtól, miközben fogai között szűrte a szitkozódásait. Az ajkába harapott, s erőlködve tépte tovább az ablakot, amely, igaz, lassan, de végül felemelkedett. Gyorsan elkapta onnan a kezét – az ablakpárkányon véres, falra csorgó foltot hagyott –, s sziszegve ragadta meg a csuklóját. Ujjait a mellkasának szorította, összekoszolva átizzadt, fekete pólóját, majd ingerülten a fürdőszoba felé vágtatott.  
Fogait összeszorítva vágott sérült kezével a fürdőkád fölötti függönyre, morogva letépett egy hófehér, tiszta törölközőt a fogasról, s azzal kezdte felitatni a vért ujjairól.  
A törülközőt a földre vágva lépett most a mosdókagylóhoz, s kellemesen hűs vizet engedett magának. Óvatosan mosta le az egyre csak vértől csöpögő, friss vágásszerű sebét, ám a csapból hirtelen égetően forró víz robbant, s fröcskölt mindenfelé. Edward megint felkiáltott, s olyan hirtelen kapta el onnan sérült, most már égett kezét, hogy kis híján hanyatt esett. Csuklóját szorongatva, nyögve rogyott meg a térde, s már szinte a fal mellett kellett kapaszkodnia, ahogy mászott vissza a mosdóhoz, hogy azután automailével elzárja a forró vízfolyást.  
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, sérült ujjait még mindig a mellkasához szorítva, ám az az égető kín már csak tompa fájdalomként lüktetett az ereiben. Érezte még rendesen, hogy pár perccel ezelőtt kis híján eltörtek az ujjai, de már nem kínlódott annyira.  
Visszahátrált a hálóba, s a táskájához lépett – ha minden igaz, Al egy kisebb rongyot is elraktározott neki, de hogy miért, az rejtély. Mindenesetre most szükség volt rá. S valóban, foltos kis fekete kendő került elő a csomagjából, s nyomban nekiállt azzal tekergetni be elgyengült, fájó, remegő ujjait. Felszisszent, ahogy az anyag a bőréhez ért, de ezzel nem törődve kötötte meg a sérülésén.  
- _Hip hooray for Soldier A_ – hangzott fel ismét az az idegesítően bárgyú szám a rádióból, épp, hogy Edward befejezte sérült ujja bekötését. Ő az ágy jobb oldalán állt, miközben a szerkezet a baloldali éjjeliszekrényen zenélt.

- A jó büdös életbe! – káromkodta el magát, s a fekhelyére vetette magát, átvergődve a paplanon, s nem, hogy kikapcsolta volna a rádiót, nem. Szabályosan kitépte a konnektorból; a zene megállt, de az óra még mindig kitartóan számlált visszafelé.  
_50.15_…


End file.
